jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Fish
Magic Fish (マジック・フィッシュ Majikku Fisshu) is a major antagonist in Underworld Boogaloo. His stand is Mr. Fuego. Magic Fish was born as Jethro Bruner, but he came up with the moniker of "Magic Fish" upon escaping the Indian Empire's testing facility to hide his true identity. This moniker's namesake was from an old cartoon that the testing facility used to pacify him with. Magic Fish is also known as Prototype by the Indian Empire government due to him being the first stand-related cyborg ever. Magic Fish's music theme is... This theme plays when he is introduced, when he appears, and when he displays his abilities. Appearance Magic Fish is a tall, dark-skinned, and muscular American. He has bright red hair with yellow highlights. A notable feature is the massive, stitched scar that vertically crosses his right eye. Magic Fish typically wears a pair of loose, black pants with no shirt. He wears a black collar around his neck. Finally, he wears two golden hoop earrings and a black blindfold. Personality Magic Fish is a scarred individual. He has suffered years of abuse, which has forced him into a twisted personality. He is a pyromaniac, which means that he finds pleasure in burning things, and his main goal is to watch the world burn. Finally, he has a wild and unpredictable personality; he believes that he can and will burn anything he wants at any time, acting on this by appearing at random places at random times to burn them to ashes. The reason behind Magic Fish's terrorism is a combination of revenge, fake sympathy, and pyromania. Since Magic Fish was abused by the government, he feels the urge to take revenge on them by destroying them. His sympathy stems from the fact that he believes everyone else is suffering a similar plight to his own, being abused for years by superiors, so he thinks that killing them would be merciful and kind. Finally, he has a severe case of pyromania, and he simply wants to watch things burn. Regarding his fighting style, Magic Fish is not too strong in terms of either battle prowess or academic smarts. He was never born a fighter, and the testing facility, he was never given proper education because he was a test subject. However, he is extremely street-smart and social. He knows exactly how to talk to people to make them do as he pleases, and he can accurately predict other people's emotions. This affinity for talking to people is seen when he gains a massive following and becomes known worldwide in just a few days; he knew what to do, where to do it, and when to do it just to perfectly stir up the masses. Furthermore, he is still quite confident in his own fighting ability; even without any battle prowess or academic smarts, his stand is extremely powerful, easily compensating for both by sheer destructive power. Despite having many of them, Magic Fish shows little care for his followers, claiming that he plans to kill them in the end too because he believes that his followers are endangering and harming themselves by associating with him. He has no real bonds with any followers, and he only asks them to do his bidding. He is willing to use them as a bait, form of protection, or even sacrifice. Abilities and Powers Main Article: Mr. Fuego Mr. Fuego is a colony stand consisting of multiple small cell-like creatures that live in Magic Fish's eyes. It allows Magic Fish to make anything he looks at to explode. It is widely regarded as one of the most powerful stands to exist in the series. Magic Fish uses this stand to be a terrorist, burning whatever he wants to burn. Originally, this stand was rather weak, not actually being able to make anything explode. However, he and his stand were forcefully experimented on and given technological modifications, resulting in this terrifying ability. Although this stand is extremely good at causing pointless destruction, it is also very powerful for combat, being able to instantly kill someone with a single glance. Furthermore, it allows Magic Fish to negate most attacks just by looking at that attack. History Trivia Category:Stand Users Category:Natural Non-Humanoid Stand Users Category:Colony Stand Users Category:Terrorists Category:Males Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:Antagonists Category:YuveYu